Flippr Wiki:Policy/User Rights
The Flippr Wiki has user rights, which give some users access to additional tools to enable them to complete tasks. In accordance with the Behavior Policy, the following details how users' must user their rights. Promotions To be promoted, a user must make a request for rights for the user group they would like access to. The user must meet the guidelines as detailed on the page, and follow the instructions to correctly request their rights. No promotions may be made without a request being made and a discussion being held first. There is no set number of people per user right. This means that, if a user is demoted, a new one may not necessarily be promoted to take his place. Requests for rights will only be open for set periods of time, and the bureaucrats will make the decision when to open them. However, a user can create a discussion at the Boardroom if they feel the requests for a specific user right should be opened. Flippr Staff Flippr Staff members who also have an account on the wiki may be added to the Flippr Staff page for the wiki. Users can simply ask a bureaucrat, who will verify the link between the member's Flippr account and FANDOM account. Flippr Staff can also be given a 'Flippr Staff' tag for their profile header. No additional rights are granted to any staff members solely because they are staff. Demotions Generally, it is not necessary to remove a user's rights. There are some cases, however, where a user would be demoted. Abuse If a user feels that someone is abusing their position and should have their rights removed, a discussion may be started at the Boardroom. In severe cases, a bureaucrat may feel it necessary to demote the user instantly, to prevent said user from making any more unsatisfactory changes to the wiki. If such an action is taken, a discussion should still be held to decide whether the user should be re-promoted, demoted, or even blocked. Inactivity As a general rule, it is not necessary to remove a user's rights for inactivity. Once users have earned a particular right, they keep it, even if they fall inactive. Resigning If you choose to resign your rights, first be absolutely sure this is what you want to do. If you change your mind, you will have to create a new request for rights, and then be promoted again. You will not be able to be re-promoted simply because you were to hasty. Once you are absolutely sure you want to remove your rights, go to , uncheck the box, and then set the reason to Resigning. Blocks If a user is blocked, for any reason, they will be demoted from their position by a bureaucrat with immediate effect, and will have to go back through the request for rights procedure to be re-promoted. Authority All editors are equal. All editors, regardless of status and position, are equal and have the same amount of say in their opinion. No one is more important than anyone else. No one gets any special treatment, including administrators. The Flippr Wiki is not ruled, owned or governed neither by one person nor by a select group of people without question. We do not vote on a single user to be the leader of us for a set amount of time. However, there is a head administrator (usually a bureaucrat), who guides the rest of the administration team, and may have the overall say in behind-the-scenes decisions. Whilst the administrators have additional tools and abilities, they do not run the wiki. They simply guide the wiki. They must follow the same rules as everyone else. The wiki, as a community, collectively make decisions and changes to what goes on on the wiki. Category:Policy